Druid
Druid Druid is one of the nine Classes in Hearthstone:Heroes of Warcraft that is represented by Malfurion Stormrage. Druids in Warcraft try to harnass the power of nature and protect life. With experience druids can unleash the force of nature against their enemys, making it a strong weapon. Druids can also use nature´s power to heal wounds and they are deeply in tune with the animal spirits of Azeroth. Hero Power The Hero Power of druid is Shapeshift. Shapeshift gives your hero +1 Attack this turn and 1 armor which makes it possible for the druid to attack enemy minions or the enemy hero and also provides a bit more defense. Shapeshift is also very good in conjunction with cards like Claw, Bite or Savage Roar. Unique Mechanics Druids have the unique keyword of Choose One. Choose One lets the player pick between two options. Examples of this mechanic are Nourish, Wrath, Druid of the Claw or Ancient of War. Also druids can gain more Mana Crystals which gives them an advantage over the opponent. Good examples of cards that gain Mana Crystals are Wild Growth, Grove Tender, Nourish or Astral Commmunion. Strategy and gameplay Druids are generally the class least affected by RNG due to their Choose One mechanic which lets them pick the best option in their current position. This mechanic can also allow the druid to change strategy mid-game. Druid is also very good at controlling their board as they have strong spells like Swipe, Wrath, Starfall or Starfire, Big late-game taunts such as Druid of the Claw or Ancient of War and their Hero Power to kill off small minions. Druids are also very good at "ramping" up their mana which allows them to play big minions some turns before their opponents. If you have two Innervates in your hand you can play a 5-cost minion (if you go first) or even a 6-cost minion (if you go second and have The Coin) on turn 1. The opponent has to have a way to kill it fast or have low-mana taunts or the druid could get them to low health very fast but this strategy will leave you with very few cards. On the othe hand you could play Wild Growth or Grove Tender which loses tempo to permanently have more Mana Crystals and getting your high-cost cards some turns earlier than the opponent. Druids also have a small synergy with beasts although far less than hunters. Cards like Druid of the Fang, Menagerie Warden, Virmen Sensei or Knight of the Wild profit of you playing beasts. Common deck types The most common druid deck right now is definitely Jade Druid. Jade Druid tries to benefit off of the new Jade Mechanic introduced in Mean Streets of Gadgetzan. The goal of Jade Druid is to grow your Jade Golems as big as you can, overwhelming the opponent with big minions that he cannot deal with. Another deck type is Malygos Druid which tries to kill the opposing hero in one turn by combining Malygos with small spells like Moonfire and Living Roots. Like described above druids have synergy with beasts so another type of Druid is Beast Druid which tries to get as much value off of their beasts with Knight of the Wild, Menagerie Warden and Druid of the Fang. Leveling Cards Starting Cards Druid starts with the Cards Claw, Healing Touch, Innervate, Mark of the Wild and Wild Growth Level 2-10 Level 2: Starfire Level 4: Savage Roar Level 6: Moonfire Level 8: Swipe Level 10: Ironbark Protector Kategorie:Class Kategorie:Hero